


Two Wizards and A Bookworm

by motherbearof3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just a little Ron bashing, M/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Reverse Dragon Rider, Reverse Dragon Tamer, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Charlie and Draco have been together for a while and want to start a family, so they go looking for the perfect witch.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as shameless smut because @coyg_81 made a manip of these three, but wanted to be something a little softer and fluffier as well.

The two wizards had invited women into their bed before, both of them enjoying the feel of soft breasts and a warm, wet cunt as much as they liked being buried balls deep in each other. But they’d always been Muggle women. Women they picked up in bars or the kinds of nightclubs where women weren’t surprised when two good looking men who had been dancing with and touching each other all night began flirting with them and making subtle innuendo about things the three of them could do together.

But the year Draco turned 30, Charlie began talking about settling down and having kids. 

“How much more settled do you want to be?” Draco asked. “We’ve been together five and I gave you a ring two years ago.”

Charlie took his hand and kissed the matching one Draco wore. 

“And I love it.”

When Charlie’s favorite Hungarian Horntail died of old age, Draco had the dragon reserve’s veterinarian remove and send him one of the beast’s horns. He then took it to one of the finest goblin jeweler’s who carved two identical rings from it. When he presented it to the dragonkeeper he wept at the loving gesture.

“Okay then, we’re settled. I want kids. I’m almost 40, Draco. When my dad was that age, he’d had seven kids and the youngest was nine.”

Neither of them wanted to just use a surrogate; they both wanted any children they had to know their mum. When Charlie suggested one evening after they’d climbed into bed that they find a witch who would be interested in a triad, Draco’s blond eyebrows went high into his rapidly receding hairline. The ginger haired wizard propped himself up on an elbow and blue eyes met gray.

“What? Just because I didn’t grow up with a house elf to wipe my freckled arse doesn’t mean I don’t know about triads. I’m as Pureblood as you are.”

“And a fine, freckled arse it is, too.”

Draco reached over Charlie’s hip and gave said arse a squeeze. Charlie moved quickly, pinned him to the mattress and kissed him hard, grinding his pelvis against Draco’s. There was no more talk of children or triads that night.

The next morning, Draco was at the sink brushing his teeth and Charlie was in the shower when the older wizard said, 

“My age, your age or somewhere in between?”

Draco spat toothpaste.

“What?”

“Do we want a witch who is my age, your age or somewhere in between?”

“Does it matter? Witches can have children long after Muggle women.”

“Listen, both our mums can still get pregnant but that doesn’t mean I want to shag a witch their age,” Charlie argued.

Draco turned and watched the water sluice down over Charlie’s muscled torso as he washed his hair. There was no door or curtain. A charm kept the water in the oversized tiled stall. Draco’s morning erection hadn’t completely faded, even after he relieved himself and his cock twitched with appreciation as his eyes followed the suds down over Charlie’s abs and catch in the patch of dark red hair above his own thick appendage; flaccid but still impressive. 

“Don’t get any ideas, Dragon. I have a Portkey to catch in an hour.”

Charlie knew Draco would join him in the shower and go to his knees at his slightest encouragement. As much as he loved to fuck his mouth, he did have to catch that Portkey. An orphaned Chinese Fireball baby had been found in a province near the Russian border and he needed to bring it back to the reserve.

Draco grinned sheepishly having been caught, but replied cheekily,

“Then stop preening for me and finish up so I can have a turn in there.”

While Charlie was away, Draco paid a visit to his mother. The Weasley’s were Pureblood, yes, but he was sure they didn’t have the knowledge his mother did about which families might have a witch that would be open to the prospect of a triad relationship. He came home with a list that had some names he knew and others he’d never heard of and was eager to share them with his lover. Charlie on the other hand, had come up with who he thought was the perfect candidate.

“Granger? **_Hermione_ ** _Granger_? The Golden Girl? The swottiest swot to ever graduate Hogwarts?”

Draco had let Charlie go first because it had been his idea and now he was choking on his whisky, thinking the man was taking the piss. But Charlie just leaned back on the couch and propped his bare feet on the low table in front, his face impassive, waiting for Draco to catch his breath.

“Do you know any other witches with that surname? Of course I mean Hermione. She’s fit as fuck and brilliant to boot.”

“But she’s Muggleborn. Does she even know what a triad is, let alone would want to be part of one? Don’t they frown on anything other than monogamy?”

Draco couldn’t deny his curiosity was piqued at the suggestion. He agreed with Charlie’s assessment of Hermione; mind and body. Last time he’d seen her at a Ministry function, she was in a dress that hugged her body in all the right places, showing just enough leg and decolletage that he’d had to step behind a potted plant and adjust his trousers to hide his unexpected arousal. Now he smiled, remembering how both he and Charlie couldn’t wait to get home that night, how hot the sex had been and his cock twitched at the memory. It didn’t go unnoticed by the sexy dragon tamer.

“Thinking about that dress she wore to the last gala? All tits and ass she was that night. Made us both horny as hell if I remember correctly.”

Charlie palmed himself through his jeans, and Draco’s cock twitched again. Then he forced his thoughts back to the topic at hand. 

“But that still doesn’t mean she’s into more than one wizard in her bed; let alone having a bonded relationship with them and bearing their children.”

“Ah, yes, well, it seems that’s why she ended it with my baby brother,” Charlie said. “She suggested adding a second wizard to their relationship and not only did Ronnikins not want to share her, apparently he’s rather vanilla in bed. At least according to George. All missionary with the lights off. Whereas our golden girl is more adventuresome, so he forbade her from mentioning it again. Which did not go over well.”

The ginger wizard grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.

“What? Who?”

The mental image of Hermione in bed with two wizards was making Draco’s trousers tighter, even if one of them was the Weasel.

“Some bloke she met in the states when she did her internship with MACUSA Legal. He’s a British Muggleborn who lives mostly in California but keeps a house in the UK too. Sounded like a beach bum to me but from what I hear he bears quite the resemblance to you, love. We’ll have to ask her if he has an aubergine as big as yours too.”

Charlie grinned, unbuttoning his own jeans.

“Now come here. You’re too far away.”

Draco’s list was forgotten as they told each other the things they’d like to do with the curly haired witch while they sucked and fucked each other. Before they fell into an exhausted sleep they’d agreed to owl Hermione in the morning.

Hermione was surprised when she saw the large eagle owl at her window the next day, but not surprised to see who had sent the message, with an invitation to dinner at one of the more upscale restaurants in Diagon Alley. There really were no sexual secrets in the wizarding world. The entire Weasley family knew why she broke up with Ron. Which meant Draco knew, and she’d heard he visited Narcissa to ask about single pureblood witches who might be interested in a triad. She’d had a threesome once. It was with a wizard she met in California and a Muggle who knew all about the wizarding world and had been sworn to secrecy. They’d been sitting on the beach outside the men’s shared house on the ocean, enjoying a crisp chilled wine, and it loosened her tongue enough that Hermione boldly asked the men if they were lovers. The glance they exchanged was enough to answer her question, but they told her it was more like friends with benefits and they enjoyed women as well. Then they asked if she had ever been with two men at the same time. 

The transplanted wizard’s resemblance to Draco had been what caught Hermione’s eye in a bar, one of the first night’s she was in California; having a little vacation before returning to England. His eyes were blue, his hair was darker and his accent not as posh as her former Hogwarts classmate, but otherwise he was a doppelganger. That and the look he gave her made her strike up a conversation once he finished his set with his guitar at the open mic night. When he offered his hand in introduction and clasped her smaller one in his, she felt his magic bump into hers and he gave her a little grin that told her he recognized hers as well. They spent the rest of the evening together and he offered to show her the sights the next day; which was when she met his roommate and how they ended up on the sand together.

The witch admitted she had only ever been with one lover at a time but was open to new things. Merlin knew, she thought, she and Ron never tried anything different. If he wasn’t as quick as he was, she’d often entertained the idea of levitating a book over his head. But he was a continent and ocean away and quickly forgotten when two pairs of strong hands were caressing her body. 

Hermione bit her lip, thinking about those two pairs of hands being Draco’s and Charlie’s and quickly penned a response that she would happily accept their invitation.

When she arrived at the restaurant, Hermione was told her hosts were waiting and was led to a table in an alcove that afforded them privacy for speaking and from gawkers who might want her autograph or be wondering why the three were dining together. Both wizards stood as she approached and her pulse quickened at the sight of them in dress clothes. Draco wore his signature black suit and shirt, but his tie was a royal blue that made his eyes seem almost as blue as the red-haired wizard beside him who wore a shirt of the same color, open at the neck giving her a glimpse of ginger chest hair; paired with a slate gray suit. She wondered if they planned the matching color. 

“Hello, Charlie. Hello, Draco.”

Charlie pulled out her chair and kissed her cheek.

“You’re looking well, Bookworm. How’ve you been?”

“Gra -- Hermione, you look lovely,” said Draco, feeling like he was a fourth year again, stumbling over his words trying to ask a girl to the Yule Ball.

She had chosen a dress the color of dark honey that draped gracefully over her figure and brought out the golden flecks in her eyes. Draco would be lying if he said he’d never had a wank over thoughts of his former classmate. Once she got beyond awkward preadolescence, the Muggleborn witch had appealed to both his mind and his cock. But a wizarding war had never allowed for more than fantasies and then he fell in love with Charlie.

Dinner was filled with fine wine, good food and stimulating conversation. Charlie always reminded Hermione of Fred and George; possessing the same wit and charm but he was more book-minded like his father and she never could resist a man who loved to learn. Another reason why she had come to wonder how she ended up with Ron. Finally the witch leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, offering both wizards a glimpse of toned thigh.

“Alright, boys. Who drew the short quill and gets to ask me if I want to ride the dragon -- or the dragon tamer?” Hermione asked.

Charlie burst out laughing and the tips of Draco’s ears turned pink.

“How did you know?” Draco asked.

“Because she’s the brightest witch of her age, love,” Charlie answered. “And because there are no secrets in the wizarding world, are there, Bookworm? Just people who keep them better than others. Especially when it comes to what people do in the privacy of their own homes.

“So yes, my dragon and I want to start a family and we want a witch to be a part of it, not just birth babies for us.”

The ginger put his freckled hand over Draco’s paler one and looked at him lovingly.

Hermione had a sudden mental image of freckled children with curly hair in shades of brown, ginger and strawberry blonde.

“You could still work, Granger. We’d get a nanny or some house elves and you wouldn’t have to enter into a bonding triad with us if you didn’t want to.”

Draco had taken her silence as reluctance and hurried to assure her.

“Charlie and I just want to have kids with a mum who wants to stay involved in their lives, not some surrogate.”

Hermione leaned over and put her hand over his other one.

“I’m not saying no, Malfoy. But first things first. Let’s see how compatible we are in the baby making process. I hope you two have a big enough bed. I’m a sprawler.”

She winked at him and stood, picking up her beaded bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Draco take Hermione back to their flat. Smut ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly, I really think this is the most amount of dirty words I've ever written. And I'm headed to take a cold shower as soon as I hit post! I hope this lives up to the hype I gave it.

With a wizard on each arm, Hermione was side along apparated back to the mens’ flat. She’d been there once before when the two had hosted a party to celebrate their bonding. It was a perfect combination of the two of them. High end furnishings designed to look and feel comfortable and homey. She could see herself living there.

There was an awkward pause while the three looked at each other. Then Hermione broke the silence.

“I’ve always wondered what it would be like to do this,” she said, dropping her beaded bag on a nearby table, grabbing Draco by his cobalt tie and kissing him.

His grey eyes opened widely at first, but his hands instinctively went to her waist and when her tongue delicately probed his lips, closed them and allowed it access. She tasted of the expensive wine they’d all consumed and the chocolate mousse she’d chosen for dessert. One hand ventured south toward her arse and caressed the firm flesh through the silken fabric of her dress. She pressed her hips against his and Draco’s cock began to respond. Both hands pulled her tight against him so she could feel his reaction as they kissed. Charlie recognized the action.

“You’re making him hard, Bookworm. Can you feel it?” he asked, moving to stand behind Hermione.

She hummed her assent and moved a hand into Draco’s silken strands, tugging gently. The wizard responded by weaving the long fingers of one hand into her own curls and pulling her head back to give him access to her throat that he peppered with open mouthed kisses and scrapes from his teeth.

Charlie moved so his chest was against her back and her head lolled against his shoulder while Draco’s lips continued their assault on her tender flesh, making her gasp and writhe with pleasure. Draco’s hand were still on her arse and his knuckles brushed against the growing bulge in Charlie’s trousers. He moved his hand to grab the other man’s belt and pull him against the witch. The feeling of being pinned between two cocks sent a rush of arousal through Hermione. She needed to feel bare skin against hers.

“Too. Many. Clothes,” she gasped, grinding her arse hard against Charlie and clawing at Draco’s tie.

He pushed her hands away.

“Whoa, Granger. You’ll tear it. This is silk.”

Charlie lowered the zipper on her dress while she attacked the buttons on Draco’s shirt after he dispatched the tie and removed his jacket. When the rich fabric pooled at her feet, the dragon tamer swore,

“Fuck, Bookworm.”

She was bare save for a scrap of lace and satin that composed the black thong she wore. Charlie’s calloused palms caressed the globes of her arse and she turned around to face him, the sight of her generous tits, with pebbled nipples elicited another groan.

“You need to catch up, Charlie,” she said, smoothing her palms over his broad chest and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. “You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Draco stepped up behind her, his bare chest against her back and reached around her to Charlie’s belt buckle, while Hermione worked his shirt buttons, revealing chiseled pecs and abs covered in freckles and a smattering of ginger hair that disappeared into the waistband behind Draco’s hands. The witch’s mouth went dry and she felt the fabric between her legs grow even more damp. This Weasley was nothing like his younger brother, who, while equally broad shouldered, had gone a little soft in the days since he played Keeper. Charlie was like looking at a sculpture. Judging by the wall of muscle pressed against her, Draco was no slouch either. He had dispatched his own trousers and now Charlie’s fell to his ankles, leaving all three of them naked but for her thong and their pants. 

“I think it’s time to show this gorgeous witch how big our bed is, love,” said Charlie.

He pulled her hard against him and kissed her until her head swam, then scooped Hermione up in his arms and made for their bedroom. 

Candles lit magically as they entered the room, as if it knew what the trio had planned. Charlie placed her on the bed and Hermione wasn’t surprised to feel luxurious bedding against her skin. While he shucked his boxers, Draco ran his fingers up her thighs to the strips of lace that held the satiny triangle over her sex and asked, 

“May I take these off?”

She nodded, taking in his naked form. Draco’s chest was not as sculpted as his partner’s, but well muscled. The scars from Harry’s wand Sixth Year had faded to thin white lines. He had a pale blonde happy trail that led her gaze to his impressive erection standing high and proud in a nest of neatly trimmed golden hair.

Charlie joined her on the bed.

“Is she wet for us, Dragon?”

His hand replaced the bit of fabric and Hermione spread her legs to give him better access. Two fingers dipped into the accumulated moisture and she closed her eyes, sighing at his touch. Making out with Malfoy had wound her up and she was ready for more of both wizard’s hands, mouth and hopefully one of their cocks inside her. Charlie hummed with pleasure at how ready the witch was for them. He slid his fingers into her channel, giving a few slow pumps, which made Hermione raise her hips, seeking more. Then he removed them, ignoring her whimper of annoyance and held his hand out to Draco.

“Tell me if she’s as delicious as I suspect.”

Her eyes opened in time to see the blonde wizard, who had lain on her other side, close his cupid’s bow of a mouth around Charlie’s glistening digits and suck them clean. 

“Mmmmm. Sweet as honey,” Draco said, pushing up with one hand and reaching across Hermione to grasp Charlie behind the neck and pull him toward him. “Taste for yourself.”

Beneath them, the witch watched the men engage in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues swirling together as they shared the flavor of her juices. It was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen and had her hand seeking out her aching clit, while the other moved to knead her breast and pinch its nipple with just enough pressure to send a jolt of sensation to her core.

“Looks like someone’s a little eager.”

Charlie ended the kiss that had his own cock throbbing for attention.

“I’m not going to just lay here and watch you two,” Hermione snapped without rancor. “Someone needs to touch me before I make myself come."

Draco and Charlie exchanged glances and before Hermione knew it, her hands had been removed from her body and held in place above her head by Draco’s long fingers around both wrists. His platinum fringe brushed her collarbone as he kissed his way to her breast before his lips closed over the nipple, while his other hand kneaded its partner. She was arching her back into his touch when she felt Charlie slide two thick digits back into her, his calloused thumb expertly finding her sensitive nub, pressing and rubbing with just the right touch that she let out a throaty moan.

"Yes, Charlie, yes. Like that. Don't stop."

Draco lifted his head to offer a cheeky grin.

"What about me?"

"Don't you fucking stop, either, Malfoy."

She drew out the vowel when he moved his lips to her other breast and drew circles around her nipple with his tongue before sucking hard.

The men were pressed on each side of her, rubbing their hard lengths against the smooth skin of Hermione’s thighs. She pulled free of Draco’s grasp and took each of them in hand, eliciting pleasured groans from both wizards. She stroked them in time with Charlie’s fingers, which were pushing deeper into her as his thumb worked her clit. She felt her orgasm building and lifted her hips, gasping and begging.

“Yes - fuck - more - please - harder - like that…”

Her hands gripped both men and her body tensed and her legs shook, closing around Charlie’s hand as she came. As Hermione’s heart rate slowed, she became aware of the cocks in her grasp that seemed to be pulsing in tandem as Draco and Charlie each rutted into her palms. Her legs were slick with precum from both. She turned her head one way and then the other, kissing them both.

“I’m sorry, that was selfish of me,” she said, stroking them both and rubbing her thumbs over each weeping slit.

Charlie closed his eyes for a moment and pushed his hips into her touch, then shook his head. 

“Don’t apologize, Bookworm. Ladies always come first.”

“Charlie’s right,” echoed Draco. “Watching you come undone with just our hands…..”

He ran his fingers down her body, to cup her mound and lightly brush her clit, sending residual shock waves through her, making her shiver.

“I can’t wait to see you come with my cock in your beautiful cunt.”

Hearing Draco’s voice speak those dirty words, Hermione’s pussy clenched as she thought about what she felt in her hand filling her. Removing her hands from around their hard lengths, she raised the one that had been stroking Draco and licked his precum from her thumb, meeting his silver gaze and watching it darken as she did so.

“Does that mean I get to ride the dragon?”

She raised her other hand and licked Charlie’s juices from that thumb, making eye contact with the ginger wizard.

“What about you, Charlie? What are you going to do?”

He reached out and took her hand and brought the same thumb to his own mouth, swirling his tongue around it before offering it to the wizard on her other side, who pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard. 

“We’ll think of something.”

Draco moved to a sitting position against the headboard, with pillows behind him, legs outstretched and gave himself some slow strokes. Not that he had any fears of losing his erection; not after just watching the witch of his teenage (and some adult) wank fantasies, orgasm under his and Charlie’s hands.

Hermione was watching appreciatively, biting her lip. Then she rolled to her knees and crawled up between his spread legs, kissing his calves, knees and muscular thighs as she did, pausing to suckle a mark on his inner thigh, making him inhale sharply. Then she moved her mouth to his sack, licking and sucking, before flattening her tongue against the base of his cock and licking up to the weeping head. Draco thought she was going to take him in her mouth, but she didn’t. She sat back on her heels and put a finger to her lips, tapping lightly as if in thought. Then she nodded.

“Knees up, Malfoy,” Hermione ordered. “We’re going to do reverse dragon tamer so Charlie can fuck my mouth at the same time.”

Holding onto Draco’s legs for balance, she swung a leg over his lap, giving him a good view of her glistening folds and pink, puckered rear entrance. The wizard wondered if she liked her arse being fucked but decided that was a conversation for another time. Then she reached between her legs and positioned his cock at her entrance. He placed his hands on her hips and watched as she took him into her body. The sight and the feel of her tight, wet channel had him groaning. She echoed the sound. Draco was big and even as slick as she was, he stretched her pussy in a delicious manner that made her eyes widen and her fingers tighten on his knees.

Charlie was watching from his spot lower on the bed, his own cock in hand, stroking leisurely. 

“He’s big, isn’t he Bookworm? Feels good, doesn’t it?”

“So good,” Hermione agreed.

When she had taken him in completely, she lifted up and lowered herself down again, this time eliciting a groan from the wizard beneath her. Draco wanted to buck his hips up and thrust into her, but he allowed her to set the pace, moving his hands up and down her sides, sometimes cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples. That action made her pussy clench around his cock, and he hissed with pleasure.

Her pace began to increase and Charlie’s hand kept up for a while until she crooked her finger at him. It took a little maneuvering but Hermione was able to stay seated on Draco’s cock while leaning forward to take Charlie’s into her mouth. She hummed with pleasure at the first taste of him, licking and swirling her tongue, leaning forward to draw more of him into her mouth.

“That’s right, Bookworm,” said Charlie. “You’ve been gagging for my cock all night, haven’t you?”

He reached out and took a handful of her curls, slowly moving his hips to fuck her willing mouth. She hummed again and ground down on Draco’s cock, finding a position where her clit rubbed on his balls. This made her moan around Charlie’s length.

Draco watched Charlie’s cock in her mouth and thrust his hips up, pushing deeper into her. Their positions didn’t allow for a fast pace, but slow and leisurely fucking was working for all three and they could feel a buildup of magic around them. The two wizard’s gazes met over the body of the beautiful witch taking pleasure from them and giving in return and knew this was the woman they’d been looking for to complete their family. 

Charlie was the first one to reach the precipice. Hermione could feel the change in his cock, and opened her eyes to look up at him, taking him as far into her mouth as she could. She nodded and let him know he could move faster. A fierce thrust and Charlie felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She swallowed and he couldn’t hold back a groan. One hand was still in her curls and his other had been rubbing his chest, occasionally pinching his own pebbled nipples. Now he moved that hand to cup his balls, brushing Hermione’s jawline as he did, and flexed his hips again and again, his stomach muscles tightening.

“Come for us, love,” Draco urged, keeping eye contact with him, as he thrust into Hermione’s mouth.

Charlie grunted and his hips jerked and Hermione felt her mouth fill with his hot cum. She swallowed, making him jerk again, before he slowly withdrew his length from between her swollen lips.

Having her mouth fucked had her pussy and clit throbbing and Hermione swiveled her hips, grinding down onto Draco’s thick cock, seeking her own release. His hands had been at her waist, caressing and helping support her, putting the rosebud of her arse right in the line of his vision. He moved his hands to the firm globes and stroked them, gently parting her cheeks as he did so and felt her cunt clench around his cock. She was panting now, writhing in his lap working his cock with her pussy.

“What do you need, Granger? Tell me,” Draco urged, his voice rough with his own need. He was throbbing, but he would hold on until she came.

“Make me come, Draco. Please,” she begged. “I need to come.”

Spreading her arse cheeks a little wider and feeling that same clench, Draco dragged a thumb down into her juices that were pooled around the base of his cock and rubbed some up and around her puckered opening. Her cunt convulsed around him and he nearly came.

“Give our beautiful Bookworm what she wants, Dragon,” said Charlie.

He had moved beside his partner and reached out to caress Hermione’s back.

“Please, Draco. Fuck, please!” the witch gasped, her hands fisting the bedclothes.

Wetting his thumb once more, Draco pressed it firmly against her arsehole, barely pushing into her entrance. 

Magic sizzled in the air as Hermione gasped and saw stars as she came; harder than she’d ever remember coming in her life. She ground down on Draco’s cock and her cunt’s shockwaves pushed him over the edge at last. Charlie had been kissing his neck and turned his head to swallow his cry of exaltation, pulling the other man’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it while Draco filled her with his cum.

Hermione collapsed forward on the bed, half sprawled on Draco’s legs, breathing hard. After a moment, she felt Draco’s softening cock and their combined fluids slide out of her. Charlie removed the pillows from behind Draco and the wizard moved backward from her, lifting the leg she wasn’t on. She rolled to one side, her eyes closed, her magic still tingling from the experience they just shared. Hermione felt someone cast spells to clean and dry the bedclothes and between her legs. 

“Thanks,” she murmured, pushing her curls from her eyes and looking around for the two men. 

Charlie was holding out a glass of water and Draco a hand to help her sit up. She took the latter then the former and drained it in one go, a single drop escaping her lips and rolling down one breast to her nipple. Charlie leaned over and captured it with his tongue, sending a fresh rush of desire through her.

She bounced on the mattress, a glint in her brown eyes and said,

“The bed is good. How big is your shower?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now I have all kinds of headcanon about Draco and Charlie. I even have notes on how they got together. I really shouldn't work on that because I have way too many things that are incomplete in this fandom and my other, but someday, or if I just can't shut up the muse any more.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, having Charlie call Draco sweet nicknames and giving a cameo to a certain someone. Please let me know what you think. The smut is coming next, in chapter two.


End file.
